His Butler, Forever
by blackxxcat013
Summary: "Are you playing with me, Young Master? Not eating these dishes that I work so hard to make for you," he said dramatically, taking the tray from the boy's lap and placed it on the cart. Implied Seb x Ciel...
1. His Butler, Forever

**A/N: **_**Italics**_** are Sebastian's thoughts again~~ I'm sorry i don't know what genre to put this under T^T**

His Butler, Forever

He drew back the curtains while humming, something he usually never does. Sunlight entered and illuminated the room. Opening the windows slightly, he took in a breath of fresh air before facing the grandiose bed behind him.

"Now, now Young Master. Just because you don't have any appointments today, it doesn't mean that you can just stay in bed," he made his way to the bed and, without waiting for a response, placed a hand under the figure's back and lifted his body into a sitting position.

Bringing a hand up, he brushed away strands of hair that managed to find its way to Ciel's forehead. The boy's eyes were still shut close and Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

"Breakfast in bed would do for today, wouldn't it Young Master?" placing a hand on his chest, he bent to bow. "Well then, excuse me while I go fetch your breakfast."

He went out of the bedroom and swiftly made his way downstairs into the kitchen. It wasn't good to keep one's master waiting for too long after all.

Carefully placing the dish and the utensils on the cart – complete with the tea pot and the small tea cup – he smiled, proud of his work.

Sebastian walked through the corridors on the second floor, making his way back to the younger boy's bedroom, and he sighed.

It was quiet day in the mansion, it has been for a few years already, and he wouldn't really admit it but it didn't really feel like his day was complete without hearing a few 'bangs' and 'crashes' and fixing some mistakes here and there.

He knocked on the gigantic double doors leading into the main bedroom. And, knowing that he wouldn't receive an answer, he walked right in, muttering an 'Excuse the intrusion' while doing so.

After placing a silver tray on the boy's lap, Sebastian stepped back to the cart, which he placed right beside the bed, and started pouring the tea into the cup.

"Today's breakfast is poached salmon with mint salad. I have prepared scones to go with the dish, as well. Well, Young Master, enjoy your breakfast." He looked at Ciel on the bed, brushing away stray strands of hair again before excusing himself to sweep the courtyard.

Once at the courtyard, he chuckled, laughing at nothing in particular, and looked at the direction of his master's room before finally starting the chore at hand.

XXXOXXX

Sebastian looked at his watch. He had spent at least half an hour sweeping_. Plenty of time to dust and clean the whole mansion before lunch time._ There was no rush. He had the whole day to do so.

He set to work, dusting every corner and crevice twice before claiming it done and going into the kitchen, yet again, to make food.

Opening the same double doors again, he frowned. The food he had brought earlier had not been touched.

He made his way to the bed, quickly switching the dishes for the ones he had recently made.

"Ah, Young Master. You didn't eat again today. You shouldn't be like this," he shook his head from side to side. "There are many unfortunate children out there who would love to be in your position now, you know," he placed the utensils neatly beside the plate and cleared his throat.

There was still no response from the boy and Sebastian's smile faded. He lowered his head to bow, excusing himself again from the room.

The butler exited the room, walking to the study in long, steady strides. A desk was placed in the center at the far end of the room, bookshelves filled with different kinds of books adorning the two walls of the room.

Sebastian walked behind desk, opting to stand instead of using the chair that his master usually sat on. He opened the second drawer on the right side, reaching inside and bringing out old letters and letters that were left unopened.

He browsed through them, seeing familiar names of those that his master had treasured and those who he didn't care about, letters from the Queen and letters from her 'Spider'. And though one would not expect this, the golden-haired Trancy also belonged to those who Ciel treasured. For, even though Alois had a twisted mind and had ridiculed him over and over, Ciel respects him as a rival – albeit in an odd way that not even Sebastian will ever understand.

There were letters that were asking how he was doing and how he was holding up. There were letters with news like how Elizabeth got engaged and married someone else because Ciel wasn't available anymore.

Sebastian was opening his thirteenth letter, the knife positioned under the red wax that was sealing it, when he saw that it was time for afternoon snack. He didn't realize that he had taken longer than expected flipping and reading through old letters.

He sighed and placed the letter on the table, still sealed with its wax embedded with a spider, and made his way to the kitchen. _The letter can wait_.

The butler hummed to himself, whipping raw batter and putting it in the stone oven to cook. He cleaned the things he used while waiting for the chocolate dough to finish cooking, placing them in their respective cupboards, drawers and cabinets once they've dried.

He took the cake out of the oven once it's ready, covering its surface with white cream and decorating it with chocolate bits and cherries on top, and transformed it into a perfect Black Forest Cake, setting it again on the cart that he used earlier.

Double doors are pushed open for the third time that day and he made his way to the side of the bed again.

He let out a sigh. "Are you playing with me, Young Master? Not eating these dishes that I work so hard to make for you," he said dramatically, taking the tray from the boy's lap and placed it on the cart.

He knew what to expect, food left untouched, but he couldn't stop himself. Cooking and preparing food for the boy certain times throughout the day had become a habit that he acquired ever since getting into a contract with Ciel. Besides, he had to entertain himself somehow.

"I know, I know," Sebastian sat next to Ciel, draping an arm on the boy's shoulder and pulling the smaller body closer to his own. "I shouldn't talk to you like that. I didn't mean any disrespect," he brushed away stray strands of hair on the boy's face, taking a small cold hand into his free one, before continuing. "Forgive me, Young Master."

It had been a hundred years since they started the contract, ninety-five or so years since Ciel had given him his soul.

A spell was placed over the boy's petite body so it wouldn't deteriorate and so his beauty would remain. The mansion, too, had shown signs of old age, but Sebastian worked to keep it as it was to preserve memories that he once thought wouldn't matter to him.

He smirked. It was times like these that made him wonder if it was the right decision to fulfill the boy's last order instead of going off and finding more to eat. He shrugged it off. Though there was less excitement in his life, he couldn't feel more content with everything.

Taking his arm of the boy's shoulder, he positioned Ciel's body back against the headboard. He got off of the bed, not once letting go of the small hand in his.

Sebastian kneeled beside the bed, bringing Ciel's left hand to his lips and giving it a chaste kiss.

"Forever, my Lord," he murmured against cold pale skin, "I'll stay with you forever."

**A/N: Dedicated to lovexxxsweet~~ cause she's such a honey~ anyways…. Hope you guys liked it… I dunno why.. I just needed to get this off of my chest… I was listening to a somewhat lonely(?) song while writing Only His… and this just came to me and I just had the urge to write it out. This was before watching the last ep of kuroshitsuji season 2... so nothing from that is happening here,... just to clear things up, okay? so then no one will ask why certain things happened here when it certainly did not in the anime...Hmmm... maybe I could say that this is an ending that I imagined for the anime...anyways...I'll go back to my Graduation fic soon… thank you for reading~~~ **

**And cookies to whoever can tell which episodes I got the dishes from~~~ Does anyone know?**


	2. Extra: Forever Indeed

Forever, Indeed

Sebastian didn't leave Ciel's room until the morning after. He went to the kitchen, bringing the cart with him and paused, looking at the food he prepared the day before – all laid out on one of the counters.

He wasn't going to cook today. There was no need to. _Today is special._

He heated the food, cutting them into smaller pieces and dividing them into three plates evenly.

After slicing a piece of cheddar, he carried the plates –all in one arm- and went to the garden in their backyard. Sebastian stood on top of stone steps, scanning the humongous and well-groomed garden before letting out a loud whistle.

Three cats came in scurrying towards him, all in different sizes. One was an adult cat with orange and yellow fur, another had black and slightly purple fur and the last one was, simply, an orange kitten. Despite being the majestic things that he loved and after debating with himself for a long time, he decided to name the three: Bard, Mei Lin and Finny respectively. For, they were a constant reminder of the three servants who worked with him and, no matter how hard they try, they are unable to catch the only mouse in the mansion, which Sebastian decided to name Tanaka-san, even though it would always be in the same places.

He placed the three plates on the ground and let the cats eat his creations, also placing the small piece of cheese on the ground for the tiny mouse that followed quietly after them.

Sebastian went to the back of the garden, stopping by their store house to grab his gardening shears before going to the white rose bushes that his master once loved. He snipped a few white roses, five in full bloom and a bud, intending to place them in the master's bedroom and hoping that, in a while, the bud has bloomed too.

There was a rustle of leaves from his right and his ears twitched. He watched that area from the corner of his eyes, waiting to see what kind of visitor he had.

A smile found its way to his lips as he spotted a mass of bluish black hair pop out of the bushes.

Sebastian turned around, white roses still in one hand and the gardening shears in the other. He made his way to the bush and stood by, waiting for the intruder to come out.

The intruder pulled his head back into the bushes, hesitating to come out after seeing him standing there. But after a few seconds later, a petite body came out; clothes slightly messed up and covered with leaves.

Sebastian's eyes widened slightly and lightened up when he saw the figure. The boy was as tall as his master. He had the same blue eyes, the same bluish black hair, the same features, and the same haughty yet pure aura. He was caught in a daze and he didn't realize it.

In his stupor the butler spoke, not being able to stop a silent 'Young Master' escape from his lips. But the boy had heard him and raised an eyebrow at him. "Huh? It's Ciel, you dimwit. Get it right," the boy announced.

The new Ciel looked around him, marveling at how big the garden was and how simply beautiful it was. "What is this place?" he asked, walking towards the white rose bush that Sebastian had been trimming.

The butler raised an eyebrow in amusement. _'Ahh, Young Master. Always keeping me on my toe,'_ he thought. He approached the boy quietly, placing his hand on his chest and lowering himself to the boy's level. "Excuse me, Sir Ciel. Would you like something to eat?"

The question was asked so suddenly and he was caught in surprise. Ciel had been thinking of what he was going to answer, debating with himself whether he should accept the offer even though it was highly suspicious or whether he should decline and proceed to leave, when his stomach growled.

A slight tint of pink graced his features and he covered his stomach, thinking of saying something in protest and wanting to hide himself in embarrassment yet not wanting to because of his pride.

The butler chuckled. "Well then, follow me. Breakfast will be served shortly."

Sebastian directed Ciel to the dining room, snatching a table cloth on the way. Ciel looked around him and he couldn't help but feel that he had been inside the mansion before, like the man that was walking in front of him had been a significant part of his life.

Once at the dining room, Sebastian pulled out a chair for Ciel at the very end of the dining table before excusing himself to get the food. He returned a few minutes later, immediately setting the food in front of the boy. He started with something simple for the day. A plate with Dutch baby pancakes topped with raspberry sauce accompanied by cinnamon filled scones was placed on the table in front of Ciel, teasing him with a wonderful scent that made him gulp.

The dining room was filled with silence, Ciel eating the breakfast given to him and Sebastian pouring the tea that his master loved into a small tea cup, but they didn't seem to mind.

"Sir Ciel, might I ask how and why you entered our garden?" Sebastian asked. He had a feeling that he knew how the boy had gotten in and a vague idea on why he had even come, but, it wouldn't hurt to ask would it?

"It's none of your business, is it Sebastian?" he tried to stifle a gasp after hearing the name that came out of his mouth.

Sebastian chuckled, setting a cup filled with tea in front of the boy. "I'm amazed that you actually know my name, Sir Ciel, when I have no memory of introducing myself since we've met," the butler stepped behind Ciel, leaning close to his ear. "I apologize for that, but since you already know who I am then I don't have to introduce myself anymore.

Ciel brought the cup of tea to his lips, trying to enjoy its taste and at the same time trying to hide the rosy tint on his cheeks.

The boy cleared his throat, setting the tea cup back on the table. "My mother is holding an engagement party for me even if I don't want it and I found a huge hole in the wall of your garden and…" he sighed. "I wouldn't have gotten in if you maintained the walls of your precious garden."

Sebastian chuckled again. "You're welcome to hide here for as long as you want," he said, bringing his hands up and gesturing to his surroundings. "I'm sure the others will love to have you."

The boy paused just as he was going to take another sip from his teacup. "The others?" he asked, looking at the butler. "You mean the cats?"

Sebastian nodded in reply.

"But I have a –"

"Cat allergy?" Sebastian interrupted, catching the younger boy by surprise.

"How did you –"

"Just a guess," he shrugged and chuckled to himself again when he heard Ciel groan, taking the now empty plates from the table and putting them on the cart beside him. "Don't worry. I'll keep them away."

A tint of pink found its way to the boy's cheeks again and he had to look away from the butler. "Can you take me to your library then?" he asked, wiping his mouth with a small napkin handed to him by Sebastian.

"Of course," the butler pulled the boy's chair back, allowing Ciel more space to stand. "Please follow me."

He lead the boy to the library, opening large French windows slightly to let a bit of fresh air circulate in the room. It was a good thing that he had cleaned the room the day before.

Ciel walked into the room, looking around and marveling at how big it was and how many different kinds of books it must have and at the same time wondering how much he could read throughout the day. He approached a shelf, grabbing a hard-bound book that caught his eye, and immediately lost himself in a world between hard covers.

Sebastian smiled, excusing himself even though he knew he wasn't heard, and went to the kitchen. He cleaned up the dishes that were used in the meal that was served for the boy quickly, eager to get back in the library and observe the boy once again.

_It was interesting,_ he had thought. _Not much has changed._

It was already sunset when there were loud shouts and incessant knocking from the huge front doors.. Ciel followed closely behind as Sebastian went to greet the visitor.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, sir, but have you seen a boy that is around this height and with black hair and blue eyes?" a middle aged lady with chestnut brown hair said, lifting her hand up, slightly below her shoulders to show the estimated height of the boy she was looking for, a carriage waiting behind her.

Sebastian's eyes flickered to the left, trying to see if Ciel would make a move and show himself. But when the boy didn't move a muscle, Sebastian smiled at the lady in front of him and opened his mouth, prepared to say that he hadn't.

At that same time, Ciel stepped out from behind the butler, looking down and biting at his bottom lip, his eyebrows creating a crease on his forehead.

"Ciel!" the lady exclaimed, throwing her in the air and draping them around the boy, pulling him into a hug. "Oh, you don't know how worried you've made us! Especially your mother! My dear child! Were you hiding here all along?" She pushed the boy away from her and looked at his eyes, immediately moving her stare to Sebastian. "I'm sorry for the trouble. It won't happen again," she added, standing up.

Sebastian shook his head, moving his gaze from the lady to Ciel. "It's quite alright. I've been living here alone for quite some time now. It's refreshing to have people over again." He bent in front of the boy; one knee tucked beneath him and took Ciel's right hand, placing an onyx ring on his thumb. "Feel free to visit whenever you have time. Or whenever you feel like hiding from your family again," he smiled at the boy, standing up when the boy let out a 'Hmph!' before turning around and stepping into the carriage.

"Thank you very much for keeping him company. He's already ten years old, yet he doesn't have any friends his own. It doesn't help that he's the only child too," she brought a hand to her mouth, her free hand supporting her arm at her elbow. "Thank you for looking after him today. He must've had fun. Thank you very much,"she said, bowing towards Sebastian before she turned around and followed the boy.

Sebastian chuckled, closing the huge doors once the carriage was out of sight, and made his way to the master's bedroom.

The windows are closed and the curtains are shut together, blocking away light and dimming the room even further. The grandiose bed is empty, the body from the day before no longer there, save for white roses scattered over the covers.

Sebastian kneeled beside the bed, placing a hand on it and resting his forehead on the soft covers of the mattress.

The spell on the former Ciel's body had expired, deteriorating once Sebastian saw his new master to be. _It's worth waiting a hundred years with an empty stomach._ And he also thinks that it was worth not eating his soul and letting him reincarnate.

He smiled against the mattress, bringing his head up and placing a kiss on a petal that was close to him. Closing his eyes, he rested his forehead on it. "Forever indeed, Young Master," he chuckled. "Forever indeed."

**A/N: It's a wonder why this extra is longer than the other part….oh well… this one's done….. I'll start typing 'Graduation' now… sorry for the wait… and I hope you like this…. And… I just realized… that I've been making Sebastian go into the kitchen a lot…. I don't know why~~ **

**Thank you for reading~~ And please review?**

**Blackxxcat013**


End file.
